The Night It Rain
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: It was a rainy night when Sonic was driving back home, intill he meets a girl. At first she looks noce but he having srange feeling around him. One-short.


**(Me: Hey there folks.. Just wanted to tell u that I might take a break from writing 'Talentless Ant', of course I will keep coming and stuff, however I'll be really busy with school this week so I'm writing now to clear my mind. Enjoy. And also I got this story from a book I read as a kid but it was a really really short, but in this fic I gave it a lot of details to it.) **

It was a very and rainy night, usually it never rains when I'm leaving work, but whatever, it never bother me.

I was driving home quietly, I usually go pass by the pizza places to get something to eat, but today I just wanted to have my day to myself. So, I deiced to take the way near the old cemetery.

When I was driving near there, I could have sworn that I saw a shadow or something. I shook it off. ''Calm down..,'' I told myself. When I was getting close, I saw it again but this time I saw a young girl waiting at the bus stop.

''What the -''

I drove slower to see her face clearer; I stop the car and open the windows to see her face. ''Excuse me, are you lost?.'' I asked in a polite way. The girl didn't look up. Of course she thinks I was a bad person in the middle of the night, but somehow I felt sorry for her.

''Um.. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise,'' I said making the girl finally look at me.

''Ok..I believe you.''

''Alright. Please come in and let me take you home?''

The girl open the car down and sat down, she put the seat belt on. I smiled at this-she looked like a friend of mines but this girl was a pink hedgehog and not a rabbit.

Before I started the engine I asked the girl her name; even thought it was weird for a guy like me asking a girl her age her name.

''Amelia.''

''That's a nice name.'' I smiled and looked at her for a second before realizing she was shivering from the rain, I took off my red sweater and gave it to her to warm up. She gave me a funny look at first but she put on the sweater that I gave her making her warm.

I smiled at her gently. ''Before I start where do you live?''

''Near the that place...What's it called again, oh yeah, Papa's Pizza House,'' her voice was soft and yet; not to be mean or anything but creepy; I started the engine and drove letting the sound of the rain calm me down.

*** xx***

The way back to Amelia's house was quiet we didn't make a sound only the sound of rain falling from the sky. I wanted to say something to her like: what school does she go too, just in case if Cream knew her, but I didn't.

Amelia spoke with a gentle tone, ''Where close to. Just make a right and after that go down.'' I followed her directions, I slowed down so I won't miss her house. ''Stop here.'' I stop the car in front of the house, I could see the lights were on still. Strange... but I got this weird feeling around me but I guess I was just tired of working so much.

I unlocked the door so she could get out. Amelia turn to me, her eyes were a beautiful green but somehow they were really sad looking...

''Thank you so much for taking me room...,'' she said getting out of the car, she was about to take the sweater off when I said, ''Keep it. I'll pick it up tomorrow,'' I said with a friendly grin on my face; she finally smile and said, ''Okay.''

I closed the door, of course I said my good-byes and started the engine to go home, but when I was far away from the house I could have sworn I saw her walk away.

***xx* **

I got back home strangely it stop raining, I look up and it was only clouds, huh, it's weird.

''Yeah.. I guess I'm just being silly. It's finally good to be back home.,'' I said to myself before opening the door. Once inside, I put my stuff down and jump into the couch relaxing myself and trying not to think of that weird and yet creeping feeling. ''Hmm... Maybe I should have asked her if she knew Cream or Tails or someone...? Huh, maybe not,'' I said to myself before grabbing the remote to watch T.V.

***xx***

The next morning arrive, it was a cloudy day for me. I woke up early that morning to get my sweater back from the girl last night. When I looked my door, I got the strange feeling again, of course I thought it was nothing, so I shrugged it off and went into my car.

***xx***

My drive to Amelia's house was silent, usually I put on the radio to hear the news or listen to rock music, but today.

When I arrive near the house, I stop the car, and got out to ring the bell. I waited for someone to open it; I could someone talking to a other person, the person who answer the door was a pink hedgehog but not from yesterday-she had longer hair and her eyes were dark blue. For some reason she looked like she been crying; I cleared my throat.

''Yes, could I help you?,'' her tone was gentle and low.

''Hello, My is Sonic and I'm truly sorry for troubling you but IS Amelia here, I gave her my sweater last night when I drop her home.''

However the woman gave me a confused look, she turn around for a minute and then turn back to me. ''I'm sorry I think you a wrong Amelia... Amelia was our daughter but she died about two years ago... ,'' her voice was so sad and hurt.

I wanted to hug the lady but I felt sad too, I looked at her eyes once more-they remind me of Amelia's eyes only her mother was a different color. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't know..'' The woman gave me a hug and said it was okay.

Before I went into my car, the lady came up to me and told me to visit Amelia's grave.

''Of course,'' I said before talking off to work.

***xx***

The next morning I bought some pink roses to put on Amelia's grave. When I was walking to the tomb, I saw something that look really familiar to me and I ran a bit to see what is was.

However I didn't see anything, but the strange feeling was coming back to me again. I shocked my head knowing I was being silly about this. I walked closer to the tomb to see her grave, but the thing that scared me the most was that the feeling was getting stronger and I realized when I saw my sweater lying on Amelia's grave.

**(Me: I know the ending was ugh.. But that's how the story went. The guy found his sweater on Jim's grave. Yea... It's a scary story for kids but yea.. Please be nice to me and IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT IT SERIOUSLY.) **


End file.
